


Detention IX: the shade

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [9]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt : murderThis takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1, each part in this series can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Beckett Harringtion/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 8





	Detention IX: the shade

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“I’m sorry that someone trying to _murder_ _me_ is interfering with your studying!” Emma lashed out. She and Beckett dodged behind a large column outside the library in attempts of avoiding the Shade pursuing them. His library books still on the stairs where he dropped them as they retreated.

“I’m not saying it’s your fault…” Beckett complained. He peered quickly around the post to cast a spell toward the Shade. It screamed more loudly, however its pace slowed. “But…”

“But what?” Emma interrupted as they ran down the empty hall turning the corner abruptly. 

“ _But_ , you certainly have a habit of finding yourself in trouble quite frequently. This doesn’t happen to anyone else,” Beckett continued as they sprinted in search of safety. 

“You think I _chose_ this?!” Emma protested. “It just happens!”

“There!” Beckett pointed to a red door up ahead.

Emma tried to conjure the defense spell Professor Swan had taught, but it was no use. 

“Emma! What are you doing?” Beckett quickly pulled her into the safety of the door he had unlocked, shutting it behind them. 

“Shhh–” he whispered.

The door shook on its hinges as something screeched outside. 

Beckett instinctively pulled Emma closer at the sound, his arms holding her securely. Her body pressed against his, she could feel the warmth of his breath washing over her and the rise and fall of his chest against her own. 

Maybe it was the fear, maybe the adrenaline, maybe something more, but Emma found her own arms circling around him too. 

The two stood in silence in the darkness of what she could only imagine was a small closet, waiting for the danger to pass.


End file.
